An IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network is a telecom network designed for convenient and flexible provision of services. IMS messaging services is a kind of messaging service based on the IMS network, and can transmit texts and attachments. An IMS message is transmitted as follows: The IMS message is sent from a sender terminal, and routed to the messaging application server (AS) of the sender terminal through a core network; the messaging AS corresponding to the sender terminal transmits the IMS message according to the service fields in the IMS message and stored user information in the messaging AS; the core network routes the IMS message to the home messaging AS corresponding to the receiver terminal according to the designation address of the IMS message; and the home messaging AS corresponding to the receiver terminal triggers the service, discards the message or delivers the message to the receiver terminal according to the user information of the receiver terminal.
Short message service (SMS) is one of popular services on second generation (2G) networks, with a large number of user resources. The SMS is based on the public land mobile network (PLMN), and can transmit texts. A short message is transmitted as follows: The short message is sent from the sender terminal, and routed to the SMS center through the packet-switched (PS) domain; the SMS center sends the short message to the receiver terminal according to the receiver terminal number. If the receiver terminal is in other systems, the SMS center sends the short message to a short message gateway (SMG). Then, the SMG routes the short message to SMS centers in the other systems, which send the short message to the receiver terminal.
Multimedia message service (MMS) is one of popular services on second-and-a-half generation (2.5G) networks, with a large number of user resources. The MMS is based on the PLMN, and can transmit texts and attachments. A multimedia message is transmitted as follows: The multimedia message is sent from the sender terminal, and routed to the home MMS center of the sender terminal; the home MMS center corresponding to the sender terminal sends the multimedia message to the home MMS center corresponding to the receiver terminal according to the receiver terminal number; the home MMS center of the receiver terminal sends the multimedia message to the receiver terminal according to the receiver terminal number.
During the implementation of the disclosure, the inventor finds that the conventional art has at least the following problem:
Because the 2G and 2.5G PLMN networks adopt a network protocol is different from the network protocol of the IMS system, the interworking between messages of IMS users and SMS users or between messages of IMS users and MMS users needs to be solved in the initial phase of IMS messaging service. However, the conventional art does not provide a specific solution to this problem.